Aisheiteru to Itte Kure
by shortiix3
Summary: "So then why are you jealous!" We yelled in unison. One-shot! Natsu x Lucy - Fluff Gray x Lucy. Dedicated to tenten93!


**One-Shot!**

**Summary **Natsu asks Lucy out on a date, with Gray's help Lucy gets ready for it. After a wonderful time and a blissful kiss, weeks after the date Lucy sees Lisanna and Natsu hugging - Thinking that they were together she fled. Only to be, the next day happy once again.

**Pairing **Natsu x Lucy - Fluff Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Of course I do not own!

* * *

><p><strong>Aisheiteru to Itte Kure<strong>

* * *

><p>"A-A date?" Lucy spat out the strawberry milkshake that Mira had made her.<p>

"Why is that so hard to believe, Luce?" Natsu scratched the back of his neck.

"Like a date, date? Or just as friends?" Lucy asked her face slightly pink.

"A date, date I guess you can say." Natsu said shyly.

"I… I- Um… Well…" Lucy effortlessly pulled out random words. "Afvsgdkhlp."

"What?" Natsu said confused.

Lucy bit her lip. "She would love too!" A voice said overjoyed.

The two turned their heads to see Gray smirking. "Hey Luce! I heard that you and Natsu are gonna go on a date?"

Lucy pulled his arm closer to her. "Gray! What are you doing? I haven't said anything yet." She whispered harshly in his ears.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting you guys to go out. The idiot really likes you, but you're just so dense to realise. This date is a great chance to get him to confess; plus even get you to say the words 'I love you'." Gray whispered back grinning.

"B-But what if—" Lucy started.

Gray put a finger to her lips. "No buts Luce. Yeah I'm pretty sure the idiot will ruin most of the date, but at least he's trying, right? So why not give him a chance?" Gray reasoned, so unlike Gray.

Lucy blushed and looked back up to Natsu, who was waiting patiently for once.

"So is it a date?" He asked again.

"Hmm… Yes. I'd really like that." Lucy flushed and covered her cheeks with her hands.

"AWESOME! I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon okay?" Natsu jumped in the air.

Lucy nodded. Natsu gave off his toothy grin and ran outside.

"Later Luce! Gray you stripper, I heard what you called me!" He yelled as he ran.

"Stupid fire-breath…" Gray murmured. "Are you done going red?"

Lucy pouted and Gray couldn't help but laugh at her. "Chill, Luce! Don't worry; the date would turn out better than you think."

Lucy sighed. "Yes, I guess you're right."

"Hey I'll even help you get ready for tomorrow. What do you say?" Gray took out his hand to Lucy.

She blushed then nodded and took his hand. _'Cold… but a nice feeling.'_

"Thanks Gray!" She shone a bright smile at him. Gray blushed a bit.

The two of them headed out if the guild hand in hand; but little did they know that the others behind had either, smirks on their faces or odd looks.

"Love Rival!" Juvia raged.

"Oh my... Juvia please calm down." Mira said shocked.

"Yes Juvia. Gray is only helping Lucy out on her date with Natsu." Erza slightly smiled.

I think I heard a grasshopper?

"WHAT?" The whole guild practically yelled. "DATE?"

"Quiet down!" Erza sent them death glares. They all lowered their voices.

"Natsu and Lu-chan are gonna go out on a date?" Levy bounced closer to the red haired woman.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Tch about time the idiot asked Bunny girl." Gajeel smirked.

* * *

><p>Gray and Lucy were now in town. They went back to Lucy's apartment first to get her purse and other stuff. The two strolled around the shops; Gray was asking Lucy what she'd like.<p>

"Well I'm not sure to be honest. Yes, I have been on dates before; but this is Natsu we're talking about." Lucy put a hand to her chin in thought.

"Okay well; wouldn't you wear something casual or… I don't know something casual?" Gray asked trying to be helpful, a grin tugging at his lips.

Lucy giggled. "Yes, but I want something that will show. I want something that will get him to _really_ notice." Lucy babbled. "You know what I mean, Gray?"

Lucy turned around to see Gray not in sight. "Gray! Where are you?" She called out.

"Hey Luce! I think I found what you're looking for!" Gray yelled with a grin.

He stood in front of a clothing store named _Tightrope_. Lucy ran quickly to where Gray was. She regained her breath and looked up to the window.

There on one of the manikins on show was a shimmering mini dress. It was cream with red trimmings. The sleeves weren't connected so they hanged on the arms. The bottom skirt flowed out into frills. There was a big cream bow that tied at the back of the dress.

Lucy's eyes sparkled at the sight. "It's PERFECT!" Lucy said still in her trance.

Gray smiled. "Well then, let's buy it." He grabbed her arm and went into the shop.

The dress was on special so they didn't have to pay that much. They bought cream coloured high boots at _Rubi Shoes_ and Gray found a long piece of red ribbon for her hair.

Lucy was really grateful to have Gray help her out for her first date with Natsu. He was like her own brother; caring for her, hanging out with her, always by her side. Gray's that kind of guy. And Lucy loved _everything_ about him, except his habit of stripping and usual arguments with Natsu.

Gray took Lucy back home and went back to the guild. He took a seat at the benches near the middle. Erza came by as well with her strawberry cake so did Natsu and Happy with their food of, roast chicken and smoked fish.

"Where's Luce?" Natsu managed to get out while he was eating.

"Aye!" Happy munched his delicious fish.

"I took her home after we went to the shops." Gray said.

"I'm guessing you helped her out for tomorrow?" Erza asked still having her eyes to her precious cake.

"Huh? Yeah she looked really happy when I took her home." Gray shrugged.

"It's probably what you did." Erza pulled a smile.

Gray looked at Erza with a question mark on top of his head. "What?"

"I mean… She's thankful to you, because you helped her out." Erza noted.

Gray stared at Erza. "Well… I don't know about that…" Gray blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu had finished his food.

"Aye." His best friend echoed.

"You'll see tomorrow afternoon, Natsu." Erza nodded.

Natsu shrugged. "Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY, ARVO~<strong>

It was nearly time for Natsu to go pick up Lucy. He was at the guild; Mira was helping him get ready. Natsu was wearing a red buttoned shirt that had thin black stripes; the sleeves came to his elbows. Black pants and shoes. Mira even combed his hair down.

"Why do I have to have my hair down?" He whined like a little kid and took his hand to his hair.

Mira slapped it away. "Leave it Natsu!"

Natsu pouted. Gray scoffed from behind.

"Well you're done, time to go pick up Lucy." She smiled and handed him a bunch of red roses.

"Thanks Mira!" He beamed.

"Have a great time, Natsu!" Lisanna yelled.

"You better make her feel special!" Erza glared at him. He yelped.

"Have fun!" Levy shouted, Gajeel beside her just smirked.

"Bring back some food!" His foster son called out. Natsu laughed.

Natsu started walking down the path that took him to Lucy's apartment.

"Oi Natsu!" Gray called out.

He turned around. "What?"

"Don't make her cry!" Gray warned.

Natsu stared at Gray, and then nodded.

As he walked onto Strawberry Street he already wanted to mess up his combed hair. It was so annoying.

Natsu actually used the door for once too. _Knock, knock._

"It's open!" The girl yelled from inside.

Natsu turned the knob and opened the door. "Hey Luce, are you—" He gawked.

His jaw dropped at the sight of the woman in front of him. I think he drooled a bit too. He furiously blushed and covered his face.

Natsu purposely coughed. "W-Wow! You look really beautiful." Natsu gave her the flowers.

Lucy went a bit pink at the compliment he gave and took the flowers. "T-Thanks, Gray found it for me… You don't look so bad yourself." She giggled.

"You even did your hair?" She ruffled it so it went back to being spiky.

"It took Mira an hour just to do my hair." He frowned, and then shrugged.

"You want to get going?" Lucy asked getting her purse.

"Yeah, let's go!"

The restaurant that Natsu had taken her to was called _Rashay's._ The dinner didn't turn out so bad. Natsu was actually trying to be a gentleman; though it didn't turn out well for him, but he still tried.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

After dinner we strolled around town. I saw the lamp posts lighting up and so I led Natsu to a hill and we sat down; gazing at the shimmering stars and relaxing at the cool breeze. The night was silent; only the calls of the wind were heard.

Natsu sat closer to me, seeing me shiver a bit. I smiled to him and turned to the stars. We didn't talk but I thought nothing of it being awkward. I put my hands behind me, supporting my back. Natsu followed and put one of his hands on top of mine.

I flinched at the touch and laced his hand with mine. He grinned like an idiot and I rolled my eyes. Gracing a small smile onto my lips I laid my head on his strong shoulders. I felt the warm temperature of his body circle around me. Natsu put his head on mine and sighed.

Nothing can break a moment so special... The trees rustled from the wind and I scooted closer to his touch, he smiled.

Natsu took his head to face mine. I looked up to his face; he leaned closer to me and put his forehead to mine; his heat tracing my face.

"I really like you Lucy." He breathed.

I gasped and blushed. "I-I really like you too, Natsu." I whispered it as if the whole world would know if I was too loud.

He smiled at my reply and closed the gap between us. His lips were rough, yet it was just right. The warmth now surrounded me; it was like Natsu was everywhere. I put a hand to his chest and he put a hand to my cheek, caressing it a bit.

Natsu pulled away, his eyes still closed. It was like that _one_ kiss stopped time. All there was was me and him. Natsu and I. No one else.

I stared into his tranquilising black eyes. As he stared back. I put my hands to his cheeks, it would look like I was studying him though I wasn't.

"Luce?" Natsu said breaking me out of the gaze.

See, I could always get lost in his eyes. I gasped a bit when he put his hands on my arms. I blinked once, then twice.

"Lucy you're such a weirdo." He smirked.

I pouted at what he said and pulled away. I crossed my arms and turned my face from him. I think he was starting to panic?

"Ah don't be like that. I was only joking." He put his hand out to me. _'Well half joking, anyways.'_

I heard him snicker. What was so funny? I raised a brow at him. He just scoffed.

It was getting pretty late now Natsu was _escorting_ me home. When we got to the door all we did was stare at our shoes, seems they were fascinating to look at.

What seemed like forever but no way close I broke the awkward silence.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I told him.

He looked up. "Huh? Well of course!" He smiled.

I sometimes ask myself why I'm in love with an idiot like him.

"Um well goodnight." I quickly pecked Nastu's cheek and went inside.

While I was changing into my pyjamas I think I heard someone yelling in the distance, something about 'Thanks Kami-sama' weird huh? Well I'm tired now; sleep is what I need…

* * *

><p>Weeks after their date Natsu had asked Lisanna to buy a specific book that Lucy liked. He wanted to give it to her as a present. While Lucy was walking to the guild she spotted her pink haired best friendto be boyfriend. Yes they have dated but they haven't discussed anything on being a couple or something like that.

Lucy was about to call Natsu's name out but was stopped when a feminine voice called out instead. Lucy saw Lisanna come from behind Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lisanna waved a book in the air. "I found it."

Natsu's face brightened. "Really? Show me!"

Lisanna showed him the book. It was that new edition book that Lucy really wanted. She had been talking about it for a few days now; though she didn't have enough money to get it.

Lucy stared as Natsu took hold of the book and looked for himself. She was too far away from them to see what the book was called.

"Thanks Lisanna!" Natsu hugged her. Lisanna at first was surprise but yet smiled and returned the hug.

Lucy felt her heartbreak. Wait, it was just a hug; a hug between friends. Nothing major, right?

Lucy obviously didn't think it was _just_ a hug. Tears came, as she covered her mouth and ran back the way she came.

Natsu turned his head to where the blonde haired mage was.

"Hmm what's wrong Natsu?" Lisanna asked worried.

He turned back to her. "Ah nothing, see you later, okay." Natsu waved.

Lisanna nodded. "Bye!"

Lucy ran back home not looking where she was going. She just wanted to get home and away from them. As she was closing in on her apartment she collided with a hard back.

"Ow!" She sobbed. Lucy looked up with tears to see who the person she bumped in to.

"L-Lucy? What happened? Why are you crying?" Gray pulled her up.

"Gray!" She buried her face in his chest, naked chest if I need to remind you.

Gray stiffened in surprise. He sighed and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Come I'll take you back home and you'll tell me what happened, okay?" Gray held her in his arms and started walking towards the apartment.

Lucy just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

"Gray!" I heard Lucy yell. When I got closer to her place, I saw Lucy hugging Gray. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

"Come I'll take you back home and you'll tell me what happened, okay?" That stripper said. He held her in his arms and started walking towards Lucy's house. I saw Lucy nod.

I stood not too far from their scene. I couldn't help but glare at them before taking off. I pushed my door open and slammed it shut; throwing the book aside and collapsed on my bed.

What was that! What was Lucy doing with that bastard? I thought she liked me. All these questions flooded into my head.

"Arh! Leave me alone!" I covered the back of my head with a pillow.

I looked around my room. It was pretty messy. I still remember when Lucy came over to my house when me and Happy weren't here and she cleaned it. That's what she does. Well, not too long later it got messy again. Man, that's Lucy for ya.

I chuckled and then the memory of Gray and Lucy together came back to mind. Damn it! I turned my head to the side. I'll find out tomorrow. My eyes got heavy and one by one they fell and darkness filled my mind…

* * *

><p>I entered the guild around noon with Happy. I wasn't you could say eager to come today, but Happy made me. I felt Happy pounce off me head and saw him fly to Charle with a nicely wrapped fish in his hands. She denied it and turned her head, while Wendy sighed at her.<p>

I looked around the guild for Lucy, I couldn't see her then I spotted her at the bar with Mira. It looked like they were talking about girl stuff with Lucy blushing and giggling.

I walked to her, my fangs slightly showing. I wasn't pleased on the terms of events that happened yesterday. A few more steps and then—

Erza and Ice face just _had_ to block my way. They stood in front of me, arms crossed and intense glares on their faces. I hissed and matched up to their glares.

"Move…" I snarled. I hate when people get in my way of things.

"Or what?" Icicle replied. Man he pisses me off.

"I'll kick your ass!" I growled at them, well mostly at Gray. I don't wanna die yet you know I still haven't found Igneel.

Gray _tsk_ at this. I clenched my fists.

"What do you want with Lucy?" Erza had taken out her sword.

"None of your business." I moved to the side.

She followed, blocking my way once again. "Tell us, or else you're never getting pass. You're lucky Lucy begged us to not hurt you, Natsu."

I flinched at what she had said. My lips dropping down and I just stood there.

I sighed. "I just want to talk to her."

"Make her cry again Natsu and you'll be seeing hell." I saw Gray glare at me once more; then they moved aside for me to get pass.

I touch Lucy shoulders earning a screech from the girl. "Um Luce we need to talk…" I gestured for her to come outside.

She nodded and hopped off her stool and followed me out. We didn't go anywhere specific. I just let my legs take me wherever. I heard Lucy behind me. By the way she walked, slow small steps; she seems timid I guess.

When we got to a quiet place I slowed my pace and stopped. Lucy stopping her tracks as well. She stayed quiet. I flashed a look to her, she was holding down her top.

"Um Natsu—" I cut her off.

"Luce do you like Gray?" I said more to the ground.

She stood dumbfounded. "What?"

"It's a simple question. Do. You. Like. Gray?" I looked to her face, my eyes locked onto her.

I heard her gasp. _'What's gotten into him?'_

"Of course I like Gray!" Lucy snapped. I was kind of surprised on how she reacted.

"Tch I knew it." I hissed. "Then why would you date me?"

"Natsu what are you talking about?" She flailed her arms in frustration.

"Why would you date me if you like Gray!" I shouted a bit.

Lucy took a step back. "I dated you because I liked you."

"You can't like two guys." I crossed my arms.

"Well _you_ can't like two girls." I flinched.

"I saw you with Lisanna." She was on the verge of tears.

She must have seen me and Lisanna hugging. Well she got it _all_ wrong. "So? I saw you with Gray. What was that you guys were doing?" I glared at her. I think I shouldn't have done that. I saw her eyes widen.

"Gray's like a brother to me!" She yelled straight at my face.

"Well Lisanna's like a sister to me!" I yelled back.

"So then why are you jealous!" We yelled in unison.

Silence there was. We didn't say anything, we didn't even move. I just stared at her; mouth open and eyes widen. Lucy looked the same too.

Minutes passed us and it seemed like she wasn't going to move, unless _I_ do something. So I did. I ran to her and crashed with her body, embracing her. I held her tightly as she cried in my chest.

I'm such an idiot, a bastard. I let my emotions run wild and hurt the girl I loved so much. If she rejects me I would accept it, I really don't deserve her after what I did and said.

"I'm sorry…" That was all I could say for now.

Her cry became sobs and then sighs. I loosened my grip on her, knowing that she had calmed down.

"Natsu…" I heard her beautiful voice whisper.

I replied with a hum.

.

_Aisheiteru to Itte Kure_

_.  
><em>

_Aisheiteru to Itte Kure_

_.  
><em>

_Aisheiteru to Itte Kure_

_.  
><em>

_Aisheiteru to Itte Kure_

_.  
><em>

_Aisheiteru to Itte Kure_

_.  
><em>

"Natsu… Tell me you love me."

"Lucy Heartfilia; _I love you_."

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


End file.
